


Verdict

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Justice, jugement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Comment évaluer l'exceptionnel sans juges ?
Kudos: 1





	Verdict

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Verdict
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Elles observaient. Curieuses mais surtout perplexes, elles observaient. Il n'était pas dans leurs attributions de venir en ce lieu répugnant, ni d'y faire ce qu'on attendait d'elles, mais on ne leur avait pas donné le choix non plus. Cette obscurité silencieuse était désagréable, bien trop différente de ce à quoi elles étaient habituées. Un endroit pour les réprouvés. Ou pour les mortels, ça revenait au même. Elles "marchaient" dans le vide, tournant autour de leur sujet d'étude.

\- Il n'est pas très impressionnant.  
\- En as-tu souvent vu qui l'étaient ?  
\- ... Achille. Et Héraklès.  
\- Pff. Des balourds guère différents des autres.  
\- Quelle sévérité !  
\- Quelle irritante facilité à s'étonner de n'importe quoi.  
\- Oh !  
\- Quelle insolence ! Quel manque de respect !  
\- Parlez pour vous, les jouvencelles hargneuses !  
\- Comment ? Bêcheuses !  
\- Il SUFFIT !

La voix tonna, déchirant les ténèbres. Nulle n'avait envie de tenir tête à celle qui venait de pousser ce cri.

\- Il y a suffisamment de désordre ici-bas, ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter le nôtre, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez sentir la foudre vous roussir les cheveux.

La perspective n'emballait personne. Bien qu'il ne soit plus sorti de son palais depuis une éternité, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient la moindre envie de subir le courroux de Zeus. Celui qui trônait en haut du ciel était déjà d'humeur versatile en temps normal, mais la situation chaotique l'avait rendu encore plus nerveux. Du moins c'est ce qu'on disait, car même elles n'avaient pas accès au seigneur de l'Olympe et ne l'avaient pas aperçu depuis si longtemps qu'elles en venaient à se demander si les rumeurs évoquant sa disparition étaient vraies. Quelle que fut la réalité, elles ne s'appréciaient pas en tant qu'individus, ni à cause de leurs responsabilités trop différentes.

\- Bien, commençons ! C'est qu'il n'est pas seul et nous avons beaucoup de travail qui nous attend.  
\- Pardon mais ne pourrait-on pas avoir quelques sièges ? Je déteste rester debout !

Un soupir et un claquement de doigt résolut le problème.

\- Donc...  
\- De la lumière aussi, c'est insupportable, cette obscurité.  
\- *clac* Nous...  
\- On pourrait avoir un environnement digne de nous ? Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires juges de paix de campagne, quand-même !  
\- Alors tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit joli, c'est tellement triste, ici.  
\- Et puis à boire et des fruits, si on doit être là autant que ça soit agréable !  
\- Des parfums, alors ! Ça sent le renfermé et c'est nauséabond, en bas.  
\- Ce serait bien, des musiciens. On travaille mieux en étant détendu !  
\- Et pourq...

Un coup de tonnerre interrompit l'avalanche de suggestions, vite satisfaites par une rafale de claquements de doigts. Elles s'installèrent donc confortablement dans le palais qui venait de jaillir de nulle part et au milieu de nulle part à leur intention. Rien ne manquait à leurs besoins, tout manifestait leur haut statut.

\- Est-ce qu'il manque encore quelque chose pour que nous puissions en finir plus vite ?  
\- ... Un bel éphèbe pour masser mes épau...

Le nouveau coup de tonnerre coupa net la proposition en même temps qu'il rappelait que la patience divine s'épuisait vite, même - voire encore plus - lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres divinités.

\- Commençons sans tarder !

La Justice s'assit sur le trône qu'elle avait matérialisé, central et légèrement plus haut et plus ornementé que les autres. Diké avait peu apprécié les cris furieux du conseil de l'Olympe qui lui avait ordonné de prendre temporairement en charge les Enfers suite aux récents événements. C'est que si le monde des morts s'était effondré suite à la défaite d'Hadès, ses occupants étaient toujours là, eux, et continuaient à arriver en masse. Les rares Spectres survivants, ayant été considérablement affaiblis, ne pouvaient plus assurer leurs missions non plus. Faute de divinités et de juges, il leur était impossible de gérer ce capharnaüm. Qui plus est, l'absence d'Hadès privait les Spectres de leur force et de leur volonté, les laissant presque aussi léthargiques et amorphes que les autres trépassés.

\- Ne t'adjuge pas toute l'autorité, Diké ! Nous sommes toutes aussi fondées que toi à prendre les décisions. Nous sommes tes égales, désignées de la même manière que toi !

Réprimant un roulement des yeux, la Justice hocha la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de côtoyer ses consœurs mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En l'absence d'Hadès et de Perséphone qui était auprès de sa mère, la gestion des Enfers avait été attribuée conjointement aux Heures et aux Érinyes. Diké ne cessait de se demander ce qui pouvait expliquer cet étrange souhait d'équilibre de la part de l'Olympe, pourtant si éloigné des habitudes de Zeus mais... bah ! Les dieux et leurs lubies... C'était déjà un miracle que l'aréopage divin se soit entendu en l'absence de Zeus et Poséidon.

\- Bien, qu'on lise le dossier de cette personne.

Après un moment de silence, elle se tourna vers Eunomie qui sursauta.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce à moi de le faire ?  
\- Tu es la Loi et le Bon Ordre des choses, qui d'autre ?  
\- Je pensais que cela correspondait plus au domaine d'Alecto.  
\- Et comment ! Je ne laisserai personne d'autre mener l'accusation !  
\- Ce n'est pas une accusation.  
\- ... Plaît-il ?  
\- Mais par pitié, lisez juste ce qui le concerne dans le livre de Minos, l'accusation ce sera plus tard ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- ... Quel livre ?

Le regard de Diké fut tel que ses consœurs se précipitèrent et finirent par retrouver l'objet dans le chaos infernal, quoiqu'au bout d'un temps bien trop long au goût de Diké.

\- Bon, afin que ce genre de délai indésirable ne se répète pas, Eunomie lira l'identité et la vie de l'individu, Mégère accusera, Alecto défendra, JE jugerai mais aux côtés de Tisiphone et Eiréné qui expédieront ensuite les défunts vers le lieu qui les attend.  
\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit défendre ?  
\- Je ne peux pas être juge et défenderesse !  
\- Tu pourrais ne pas être juge tout court.

Le monde des morts ne connaissait ni froid ni chaud en dehors des supplices qui les nécessitaient, mais les déesses rassemblées eurent l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacé passa entre elles. Diké reprit la parole, doucereuse.

\- Et depuis quand la Justice ne ferait plus son travail ?  
\- Ceci n'est pas dans mes attributions ! Je suis la Colère implacable ! Pas la divinité des causes perdues !  
\- Eh bien sois en colère contre l'injustice. Ou alors préfères-tu que je demande à Praxidice de venir te remplacer ?

Sentant peu de possibilités de négocier, Alecto y consentit sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Bien ! Pouvons-nous enfin commencer ? Eunomie ?  
\- Hem, oui alors nous avons là le... Déicide.  
\- Son nom, Eunomie. Évitons donc les fausses pudeurs.  
\- Seiya Kido. Seize ans. Chevalier de bronze au service d'Athéna et...

Un soupir collectif s'éleva, vite tancé par Diké.

\- Ah non ! Si chacune y va de sa petite réaction on n'avancera jamais ! La suite !  
\- ... et désormais entre la vie et la mort. L'Olympe nous demande expressément de décider de son sort au vu de la gravité des faits récents.  
\- Mégère ?  
\- C'est un humain, il est forcément ignoble.  
\- ... Serait-il possible de développer quand-même un peu plus ton réquisitoire ?  
\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas trainer.  
\- Mais pas au point de traiter un dossier par-dessus la jambe !  
\- ... Cet humain, tel que le décrit le livre, a commis de nombreux péchés. Il a tué par négligence du simple fait de vivre, il a poussé sa mère dans la misère de par son existence, il a eu un comportement agressif et perturbateur pendant son enfance, n'hésitant pas à se battre et à manquer de respect envers une divinité olympienne. Il a blessé et tué de nombreux adversaires lors de son entrainement de chevalier puis lors des combats au service de sa déesse, d'autant plus qu'une partie d'entre eux n'ont servi que l'objectif égoïste de retrouver sa sœur. Un certain nombre desdits adversaires ont subi des souffrances physiques et psychiques inimaginables à cause de lui. Il a également manqué de respect à deux divinités majeures auxquelles il a physiquement porté atteinte et a commis le sacrilège suprême d'en tuer une. Il a, de plus, manifesté par intermittence une attirance émotionnelle et... charnelle envers la divinité qu'il servait. Et brutalement perturbé l'ordre de l'univers comme nous pouvons le constater ici-même, non sans clamer honteusement que les dieux n'avaient aucun droit sur les mortels. Et il a souillé le sol d'Élysion, aussi.  
\- Un comportement des plus douteux. Alecto ?  
\- ... Je... Les circonstances de cet individu méritent peut-être une certaine clémence. Lui faire payer le simple fait d'être vivant ne semble pas... juste.

Diké leva un sourcil surpris en entendant l'Implacable faire preuve d'une relative clémence. Serait-elle donc capable d'assurer la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée ?

\- Il vaudrait bien mieux punir tous les êtres vivants qui se permettent de souiller le monde que nous leur avons off...  
\- Alecto...  
\- Hem. Si lui est coupable, ce n'est pas plus que le reste des mortels. D'un point de vue strictement relatif, il n'a eu que peu ou pas de prise sur sa vie au cours de ses dix premières années, subissant les aléas du destin comme tous les autres enfants de mortels. Il a été contraint de suivre la voie du guerrier après avoir été séparé de la famille qui lui restait et n'a, semble-t-il, pas pris de plaisir à combattre ni faire souffrir ses adversaires. Il a pardonné nombre de ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort et a cherché à protéger autrui en servant la déesse Athéna après avoir mis de côté ses aspirations à retrouver sa sœur, du moins temporairement. Le temps passant il a manifesté une certaine compassion pour les autres êtres vivants et a directement contribué à sauver les vies de misérables mortels qui n'en méritaient pas tant. Quant à l'affection impie qu'il semble manifester envers une déesse qui lui est, par nature, cosmiquement supérieure, on peut considérer cela comme une forme improbable de vénération. Quant au sort d'Hadès il... il... heu... il s'est... défendu ?

La plaidoirie d'Alecto laissa les déesses désemparées. Trouver des bons côtés à un mortel n'était effectivement pas son fort, mais au moins elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Diké soupira.

\- Que vous inspire-t-il, dans l'ensemble ? En tenant compte des rôles qui vous sont assignés, je vous prie.

Observant le semi-défunt, la Haine et l'Implacable semblèrent mal à l'aise.

\- C'est un humain impie et déicide, je ne vois même pas ce qu'on peut espérer tirer de lui. Qu'on l'envoie au Tartare !  
\- ... Puisqu'il le faut je lui reconnais une ténacité certaine et un désir de protéger les autres. Il a fort bien servi sa déesse, ce qui est un exploit et donc digne du respect des dieux.

Diké le regarda à son tour, sans affection. Elle n'aimait pas Athéna, sa demi-sœur était la favorite de Zeus et surtout une semeuse de troubles qui risquait de susciter une révolte des mortels contre les dieux. Mais la Justice ne pouvait se laisser guider par des telles considérations. Elle n'avait rien contre cette personne, n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher au vu des circonstances mais il restait qu'il avait commis de grands crimes envers les dieux. Le laisser impuni était-il juste ? Guère plus que lui infliger d'infinis sévices. Elle avait conscience que sa décision était scrutée par l'Olympe, au bord de l'implosion maintenant que deux de ses trois plus puissants membres avaient disparu, sans parler de Zeus lui-même qui ne se manifestait plus depuis bien longtemps. Que faire ? Indécise, elle se tourna vers Eiréné et Tisiphone.

\- Qu'en pensent la Paix et la Vengeance ?

Tout aussi perplexes qu'elle, elles le dévisageaient. Puis Eiréné prit la parole.

\- Le bilan de sa vie est assez équilibré. Nous pourrions l'envoyer au pré de l'Asphodèle mais ce lieu n'est pas convenable pour les mortels ayant commis des actions héroïques.  
\- Il n'a pas sa place en Élysion. Pas après avoir tué Hadès.  
\- Mais pas non plus au Tartare. Il n'a fait que protéger autrui.

Agacée, Diké tapotait ses genoux.

\- Il a eu une vie trop courte pour que l'on puisse juger d'une tendance. Renvoyons-le en bas.  
\- Mais... tu n'y penses pas ?  
\- Je me moque de la façon dont l'Olympe prendra ça. Laissons-le retourner chez les mortels. Nous verrons bien vite ce qu'il fera de la vie que nous lui avons rendue et s'il persiste dans ses fautes les plus graves. Si c'est le cas, le châtiment sera exemplaire.  
\- Si je comprend bien tu lui accordes... un sursis ?  
\- Oui, mais il aura en permanence l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.  
\- En plus de celle d'Hadès qu'il a dans le corps ça va faire beaucoup.

Diké jeta un regard noir à Alecto qui croisa les bras pour montrer clairement qu'elle ne la craignait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

\- Sa vie risque d'être très courte, de toute façon. Je pense que nous le reverrons d'ici peu.

Claquant leurs doigts à l'unisson, Diké, Eiréné et Tisiphone renvoyèrent Pégase vers le monde mortel, non sans se demander si elles ne venaient pas de commettre un crime aux yeux de l'Olympe.

\- Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Au suivant.  
\- Pardon, mais...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y en a beaucoup d'autres à passer ?  
\- Environ cent cinquante mille.  
\- Pardon ?

Un claquement de doigt rendit le décor transparent et permit aux déesses de découvrir la file qui s'étendait à travers les ténèbres.

\- Et ceci, c'est juste le travail qui nous incombe pour aujourd'hui. Sans vouloir paraître malpolie, pourrait-on hâter un peu les choses, nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Les déesses échangèrent des regards atterrés. Si elles avaient su ceci auparavant, elles en auraient tenu rigueur à Pégase. Mais peut-être était-ce pour cela que Diké ne leur en avait pas parlé. Toujours est-il que le chevalier se reposerait certainement bien avant elles.


End file.
